The Bond
by AkeldamaStone
Summary: Emily just formed the most powerful form of Amulet power possible, Bonding her with the most unlikely person. But what she doesn't know is that if either she or her Bonded person die, both will be eliminated. Permanently.
1. The Bond

Hai there! This is my first Amulet fanfiction... I decided to do a Max/Emily story because there are all of the Trellis/Emily stories (that shouldn't even be stories) out there, and someone needs to do something about it. So, Max/Emily. Yay!

P.S. There are some spoilers for Amulet: Escape from Lucien

Chapter 1

Emily's P.O.V.

"Max, walk away from this."

It was as if something changed in Max, something I hoped would change. He had changed, and for the few minutes that he had, he was a person. Someone I could relate to.

Max stumbled to his feet, tears running down his face. I hadn't seen anyone cry this much since... since Dad.

"Emily." He said quietly, lifting his head. "I should have died a long time ago."

Relization hit me a little to hard. All the air escaped my lungs, and I barely felt Vigo place a hand on my shoulder.

"He's right, Emily," Vigo said calmly. "Let this one go."

But I couldn't. I couldn't let this go. I couldn't let anything go anymore, I had to save someone _just this once_. "I was able to save Trellis! I can help Max!" I snapped.

Vigo shook his head. "No, you can't. Unlike Trellis, Max is already dead."

Tremors ravaged through me, but the tears never came. There was that unberable pressure building behind my eyes, slowly edging along my temple.

"Just do it now! I'm ready to go!" Max shouts.

As you wish.

The Voice's words wash over me, and a stray tear leaks out. I wipe it away before anyone can see.

I hear a gasp; Max is dying. His hands are crumbling, looking more and more ancient by the second. The pain explodes in my head, and I nearly fall to the ground.

"So... is this it?" Max asks the Voice.

"No." I mutter. "This isn't it."

The Voice is speaking, but I can't hear it. The pain is deafaning, and black is lining the edges of my vision. I can't see or hear anything. I can't feel.

An explosion breaks through my barrier and blasts me backwards. I hit a marble column and hear something break. Whether it's my spine or the column, I still don't feel. I choose not to.

"Emily! Wake up, Emily!"

I feel paralized. Maybe it was my spine that broke. I wouldn't care at this point.

"She's alive."

Big whoop.

"Why isn't she responding? What just happened, anyway?"

I shift position, just to fall over. Was I standing?

"Emily!?"

Wait, isn't he dead?

"Emily wake up."

Fog seems to be clouding my vision, but I manage to open my eyes. No. This is a trick. The Voice is playing games, and this is just one of them.

"Emily, do you know what you just did?"

I shake my head, closing my eyes. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Emily!" Max shakes my shoulders. "Wake up! If you die, I die."

My eyes snap open at that. "What... what do you mean by that?"

Max, who was standing up, heavily sits down, sighing. "Of course, you wouldn't know."

"Know what? Where are Trellis and Vigo? Are they okay?" I pause. "How are you alive?"

"The Bond." Max replies.

I look to the side, an old habit, before looking back at Max. "The What-Now?"

"The Bond," Max says firmly. "The strongest form of Amulet power, and you just did it. You are the first one _ever_ to complete The Bond."

The coursing pain throbs back to life as I pass out.


	2. Pain

I only have an hour or so to write this, so I apologize if it has grammar errors and whatnot. I'll fix those later. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Emily's P.O.V.

There were lots of stars. Not that I really cared, it was just an observation.

I suck in cold air and wince as it roughly makes its way down into my lungs. Something cold and wet soaks my hair, and my back is already damp.

Sitting up was probably the worst decision I could make. I was on a snowy ledge, _the_ snowy ledge, the night that... I couldn't finish my thought.

A roar of an engine met the sound of screeching tires and crumpling metal, just before Dad's car rolled down the hill. I could hear Mom's scream of terror along with mine, past and present.

The tree groaned against the weight of the car, and I numbly watched Mom and Past Me try to pull Dad out of the car. It wasn't working. His legs were stuck. I watched as the tree splintered and leaned dangerously over the drop.

I wanted to help, but I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. My tears froze halfway down my face as I shouted, "Dad! Dad, please!"

"Emily! Calm down, this isn't real!"

My legs began to work right when the tree snapped and the car started rolling over the edge. I ran faster than I ever had, preparing to jump over the edge.

I never made the jump.

I watched as the car fell down the cliff, as it bounced off a jagged edge and split in two. I watched the car hit the bottom with a loud _crash_.

I watched my Dad die.

My knees buckled and I fell into the snow. Mom and Past Me were crying to my left, but I ignored them.

"No, Dad, this isn't happening, please!" I sobbed over and over again.

A hand landed softly on my shoulder, but I didn't see who it was through my tear soaked eyes. I really didn't care anymore.

"It's not real," Max repeated. "This is not real. Don't let it hurt you."

I sobbed a few more times before standing and walking away, not knowing where I was going or why.

"Emily!" Max called, jogging up to me. He paused in front of me and whispered two words I thought I would never hear: "I'm sorry."

An awkward hug followed, another unexpected thing, right before he dematerialized before my eyes.

Hoping I would soon be out of this nightmare, I curled up on the cold ground and fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Visions

I wrote this at, like, 2 am, so I apologize for any errors you encounter :)

Chapter 3

Max's P.O.V

Pain is a funny thing. It can empower you, creating a whole new person, or it can crush you, which turns out one of two ways:

1\. You become another 'whole new person', except this new you is.. sad and distant.

2\. The pain can, and will, kill you.

Honestly, I hoped that I would turn out like the second. I didn't want to live anymore. Fifty years of this is enough to drive anyone down the path to insanity.

But I was saved, by the one person who probably didn't even know what she had done. Of course, it was a little scary feeling what she was. Most of her emotions were kept on a tight leash, only appearing when provoked. Now was a bad time for something to happen.

She wasn't responding. Every time I reached out to her, she rebelled and I was lost. It scared me, causing her own emotions to spike. Meanwhile, Trellis and Vigo were still missing. I managed to pull Emily and I out of The Void, but the other two were beyond me.

I slumped back against the wall beside an unconcious Emily, feeling utterly lost and hopeless.

"I'm so sorry," I mutter again, not caring if someone heard. Defeated, I let my hands slide down onto the cold floor. The smooth surface was unblemished, unlike my life. As I was running my hands over the floor, I accidentally touched Emily's hand.

Then it was dark.

Like in a dream, I could tell that there were objects around me, and that I was in a large room. I was lying, vulnerable, on my back.

"What do you want?"

Emily's low demand rang through the room, causing my eyes to fly open. Was I in her mind, or the other way around?

_Nothing you don't have,_ The Voice replied silkily. Before I was noticed, I shot up and pressed myself against the backside of a pillar.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Fear was edging into the red-heads voice. That flashback must have really taken it out of her.

Maybe that was the point.

_That,_ The Voice had gotten closer to Emily, _Was not supposed to mean what you are thinking._

"What?" Emily asked.

I peered around the pillar. The Voice was circling Emily slowly, as if it was inspecting her. Emily was shaking slightly, but still was keeping a straight face.

_You think that you can defeat me._ The voice dared, stopping to look directly at Emily.

"We can."

Dread piled up in me. That's not what you are supposed to say; I learned that the hard way.

_Really?_ The Voice changed to a darker, more dangerous tone. I felt Emily's sudden fear intertwine with mine.

With a burst of speed, The Voice grabbed the amulet around Emily's neck. I heard her gasp, felt her heart rate increase.

_This is why you can't defeat me. Do you know why this limits you? _A wicked smile spread across The Voice's empty face.

Emily stood, frozen, for a long time before asking shakily, "W-why?"

Because, my dear, I am in complete control.

Two black tendrils shot out from nowhere and pinned Emily to the wall by her wrists. She struggled fruitlessly, watching in horror as her hands quickly lost circulation and turned blue, falling limp. Emily kicked and thrashed, but more of The Voice's power appeared and pinned her legs to the wall. I wanted - needed - to help.

But I couldn't.

Black goop was sticking my feet to the ground, and nothing I did would loosen it. Even though I knew it was hopeless, I continued to fight.

"What do you want!?" Emily shouted fearfully.

_The real question, _The Voice rolled Emily's amulet around in its palm. _Is what _don't _I need?_

Emily gasped at the same time I did.

"No!" She yelled. I could tell the tears were resurfacing, spilling over and onto the floor, much to The Voice's amusement.

Now was not the time to let the pain crush me. I would use it this time. Never again.

With a loud _bang_, I blew the goop sticking my feet to ground to smithereens.

A terrified scream pierced the air and I whipped my head in Emily's direction.

In one fluent motion, The Voice tightened its grip on Emily's amulet and pulled, the cord breaking through Emily's neck. With one final defiant scream, her shattered body turned to stone and scattered on the floor.


	4. There's a First for Everything

Hey, everyone! I'm so so so so soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while (I was on vacation: Здравствуйте, все, что вам русскоязычные люди!)

Without further interruptions, here is chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Emily's P.O.V.

My head was splitting, yet it felt... comforting in a way. My face was wet with tears, but what for? Why had I been crying?

Then I remembered, and the tears made a sudden reappearance.

"Emily? Calm down, you're okay!"

I wanted to believe those words, but I couldn't. For years, I learned to not fear anything, for my family's sake, and even when I was scared I didn't let anyone know. The only thing I did fear was death. Maybe it was my several close calls with the idea, but I soon feared it less and less...

Until now.

I was _dead_. And scared. And so horribly shattered that I couldn't stop crying or shaking, trying to grasp the insane idea that I was no longer part of the tangible world.

I was dead.

"Emily, snap out of it!" the same voice persisted. And I wanted to snap out of it, but panic and fear had their grip on me too tightly, and I was slipping into the abyss.

Then something happened. I felt lighter, almost high, and I just wanted to stay in that moment forever. There was something gently grabbing my face, something touching my lips, but I didn't know what. Even when the touch disappeared, I still felt light. Happy.

Alive.

It was a trick. The whole thing that happened just a few minutes ago, with me "dying" and all, was fake. Probably meant to break me. And it had worked, too, until something saved me.

Correction. Some_one_.

"Max?!" I exclaimed, scrambling off the floor.

He sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. You aren't..."

The words abruptly stopped flowing out of his mouth, and he looked strangely at me. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

I opened my mouth several times, but the question never came out. Did he really just...?

"Seriously, what's going on?" Max asked, grabbing my shoulders and frantically staring into me eyes. "Are you in shock or something?"

"D-did you just..." I stuttered, not seeming to find the right word. This was a first for me, I knew, but what first was it?

Max shook me a little. "What did I just do? C'mon, Emily, say _something_!"

I found the word. It was a first.

"You just _kissed_ me."


	5. Apology

**I'm back! Get ready for a little fluff :-)**

**And I shall get straight to the Chapter, so here we goes:**

**Chapter 5**

**Max's P.O.V**

"You just _kissed _me."

The first thought that surfaced in my mind was that she was going to punch me. I probably deserved it, but it hadn't happened yet. Strange. The second thought was that she was going to run away, which she also didn't do.

"Um... yeah?" I nervously said, slowly backing up a few steps when Emily re-ajusted her gloves. "You weren't waking up, and I didn't know what to do-"

"So you _kissed me?!_" Emily shouted, stepping toward me.

Oh, so she _is_ going to punch me. "I panicked, okay?"

She scoffed. "I _died_, okay?!" she walked up to me until she was only an arms length away. "You could've just... I don't know, did something else!"

For the first time in 50 years, I cried out in pain when someone punched me. She doesn't even punch as hard as that failure of a prince! "What was that?!"

"You know what that was!" Emily turned and muttered something to herself before facing me again. "You actually felt that?"

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I feel things too, you know."

"And I was beginning to think you were heartless." she turned and began to walk off.

I stood there for a moment, processing what she had said. "Wait!"

Emily turned around, her arms crossed and weight thrown on one leg. "_What?_"

Carefully, mostly because she looked like she really wanted to punch me again, I walked up to her. "Where are you going?"

"To find Trellis and Vigo." she glared. "Where else?"

"Do you know where they are?"

She held up her amulet, which was glowing a soft shade of pink. "I think I'll find them."

There was an awkward silence. We both stood there, and I was wondering why she hadn't started moving away from me yet.

Ready to rid myself of the silence, I turned. "Well, I'm gonna-"

In a few seconds, Emily had grabbed my face and pulled it to hers. Again there was silence, but this kind wasn't nearly as awkward. And this time, _she_ was kissing _me_.

Then she pushed me away gently and walked toward one of the many exits in the room. And she waved. _Waved._

"What was that?" I broke my silence, calling out to her.

Just before she walked throught the door, she smiled. "Consider it an apology."


	6. Why?

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**OASNDF;KAJSN I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT**

**Chapter 6**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, what the heck was I _thinking_?! Have I gone insane? _I wrap my arms tighter around my legs, rocking slightly on the bed. _Blame it on the stone... and puberty..._

"Em? Are you okay?"

I snapped my head up to face Navin, who was standing in the doorway with a concerned look plastered on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine." Clearing my throat, I release my legs and stretch out on the bed. "Just a little shaken up."

"A _little_?" Navin pressed, walking into the room. "Ever since you, Trellis and Vigo returned from Max's ship, you've been acting really weird. Did something happen?"

"Nothing weirder than normal," I said quickly, turning away from my brother. This_ is too weird, please just go away._

Navin stared at me oddly, then walked over and sat on the bed next to me. "C'mon, Em, I'm your _brother_." he whispered. "You don't look too good."

_Actually, I feel... wonderful._ "I know."

"What's wrong?"

I uncrossed my arms, hesitating slightly, then grabbed the amulet. "This! This is what's wrong, and I want it _gone_!" Tears burned from behind my eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure something out, you always do," he assures, patting my shoulder awkwardly. "But seriously, cheer up. You're creeping me out."

Smiling a little, I dropped the stone. "Thanks, Navin."

"Welcome. Now get some sleep; you look like a raccoon." he says before walking out of the room. At the mention of the animal, I suddenly realized how long it's been since we were last on Earth. _Stupid stone. It's all your fault._

Completely ignoring the fact that I should've changed out of my clothes, I threw the covers over myself. I didn't want to sleep; sleep meant dreams, and dreams weren't anything I wanted to deal with right now.

Yet I still managed to drift off, losing myself in the darkness.

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

_What is going on in that head of hers?_ Emotions were running rampant throughout her mind and were beginning to leak slowly into mine. It hurt, actually, to think that she was having a mental breakdown, and it was partially my fault. _At least she's getting some sleep._

As for myself... sleep wasn't exactly easy. Sure, I had _fallen_ asleep. Just tell that to my dreams, which were becoming more and more lifelike with every passing minute. Everything was so familiar there; déjà vu, almost.

I ran a hand down the wood doorframe, tracing the grain. The blue house that stands before me is _too_ familiar, and something about it was pulling at the back of my mind. _I'm on Earth... that's a start._

A woman in her early thirties opens the door, and I jump back, nearly losing my balance. She has long black hair and green eyes that I'd definately seen before, but it was her voice that tipped off the real _something's going on here_ alarm.

"Do you want to go outside or not?" she called sweetly, a joking tone in her voice. Her eyes were watching someone inside, but I couldn't see who. _At least she can't see me, thank god this is a dream._

"Yeah, mom, I'm coming!"

I know that voice.

I know that voice!

A 4-year-old boy happily walked out the door, his black hair falling into his eyes. Bright green eyes peered up at his mother as he smiled. "Where are we going?"

"To see Isabel and Silas, silly!" the woman ruffled his hair. "Don't you want to see what they've been working on lately?"

_This is in the past,_ I realized. _And farther in the past. The late 1950s, early 1960s maybe?_

"No," I murmur, taking in the information. "Why don't I remember this?"

The young black-haired, green-eyed boy...

Silas and Isabel...

Over 50 years in the past...

"Why don't I remember this?!"


End file.
